The Prince in The Well
by RyNai
Summary: This shows the value of family.


Chapter  
1  
  
The Crying  
  
Boy  
  
  
  
Once upon a time, in a city called Largsworth lived King Harry Phylecious and the Queen Rebecca Phylecious. Queen Rebecca soon gave birth to a boy, which she named David. David was not a quiet baby. The servants would complain, the cook, the nursery helpers, the gardeners, the fence men, and the town. Even Gretchen the witch. She warned them that if they don't do something about David they would never see him again. Gretchen is known for playing tricks on people, and even though she is one hundred and thirty she is very active in her magic. Young David would cry and cry and it would take forever to get him to stop. King Harry asked the town's physician to look at him but he said that he doesn't know what is wrong with him. One afternoon Queen Rebecca was satisfied that David wasn't crying. An hour later it was very quiet, too quiet. She started to worry because David never napped that long. She went upstairs to find an empty room. No baby. David could not be found anywhere. Not under the bed, in the closet, the crib, under a pile of sheets or clothes. Queen Rebecca ran around the castle asking people if they knew what happened to David. Neither knew and was glad he was gone. Queen Rebecca cried over the loss her baby. Some people told her to ask King Harry if he knew what happened. So off she went to find her husband. When she found him he was in the studyreading the newspaper, "The Daily News". "Harry he's gone!" she cried "Calm down Becky. Who's gone?" he asked putting down his paper. "David! I can't find him anywhere! I searched all around the castle! He's gone! Gone forever!" she cried. "Why that's wonderful news! I don't know what you're so unhappy for! Just think know more crying, no more complaints, and peace and quiet! Why if I were you I'd be jumping with glee! Now get out! I don't want you spoiling my fun." rejoiced King Harry. Then he sat down and continued to read his paper.  
  
Chapter  
  
2  
The Important Clue  
  
Queen Rebecca was not about to give up. She caught a ride in a horse n carriage into town. She asked everyone in the little town square even going door to door. When she had been to every house except the witch Gretchen's house she finally gave up. She was too tired and didn't want to bother her. When she got home King Harry asked her where she was all afternoon. She tried to explain but he just didn't understand. All he did was yell and yell. The servants celebrated David not be around and held a big feast.  
  
"Oh isn't it wonderful!" shouted one the servants. Queen Rebecca was so angry she didn't eat a bite. She went up in her room and cried and knitted until she was too tired to keep her eyes open. King Harry had already gone to bed and was snoring like a baby. The snoring was so loud kept her awake. Suddenly a gush of wind came in from the open bedroom room. Queen Rebecca hurried to the window to close it when a paper flew into her face. She closed the window, put on her robe, went downstairs in the study very carefully so not to wake anyone in the castle, turned on the lamp, sat in King Harry's chair and read the note. It said: Dear Becky,  
I have good news for you, and bad. Your son has been found. But don't get too excited. He is with me. I have hidden him. But you can find him by following some simple clues. First come to my house (alone) at 3.30 am tomorrow morning.  
Love always,  
Gretchen Queen Rebecca looked at the clock it said 12:00. Then Rebecca heard a noise coming downstairs. She hid the note. For she knew that when it was midnight he would come downstairs go into the kitchen and fix a midnight snack. She grabbed the newspaper her husband was reading and pretended to read as he passed the study into the kitchen. He fixed a tall sandwich and went back into the study to sit and eat his sandwich. He was about to sit in his chair while Rebecca still was in it. She hesitated a little and then thought of something. She yelled just as he was about to sit down on her. "Ah!" he yelled startled at the noise and dropping his sandwich. Next he turned around and saw his wife sitting very comfortably but also nervously in his chair with his paper in her small fragile hands. She managed to crack a smile but he did not return the smile. Instead he gave her a cold stare. "Ah Ah, Hi Harry!" she managed to say scared of what would happen next. "What in heavens are you doing in my chair and with my paper in your hands "Your chair? I could have this was mine. And I just wanted to read it." she lied Oh well. No use getting angry over it! Let's go to bed. One of the servants will fix you a new sandwich I'm sure. Would you get the light." She continued trying to sneak out of trouble. Then King Harry grabbed her by her arm as she was leaving the room. "I say Harry. Do I look like the lamp? Maybe we should get your eyes checked. And the sooner the better." She said pulling her arm away from him. Just then the note dropped out of her sleeve.  
  
Chapter  
  
3  
Worthless  
Clues  
  
"What is this?" King Harry asked picking up the paper. "How would I know? Now lets just go back to bed before you fall asleep in the study again and end up sleepwalking. Lied Queen Rebecca. "Now just a minute! Where did this come from? I want a answer and I want it now." Roared King Harry waving the paper in front of her face. "I don't know. Read it and find out." Replied Queen Rebecca. So King Harry read the note. He admired the writing. As he kept reading the expression on his face became more shocking by the minute. His face became white, then red with anger. He tore up the note and stomped around the room. "You. deliberately went out and looked for him! How dare you! You should be celebrating with the rest of us! Now you have gone to far! When you get him back I will make sure he dies!!" said King Harry leaving the room and turning off the lamp. Queen Rebecca wept in the dark room alone.  
  
* * *  
  
Queen Rebecca set out early the next morning. She went to Gretchen's house and found a piece of paper laying on her stoop. Rebecca picked it up and read.  
  
Hello Becky,  
I'm not good at rhyming, or riddles so lets get straight to the point. You shall find clue number one in town at the laundry shop. Pick up my laundry and the next clue shall be in there.  
  
So Rebecca set off in hope of finding David before it was too late. After she picked up the laundry she sat on a bench in the town square and searched trough it. She finally found it and read. It said:  
So Becky you have completed task one, but the fun has just begun. Go to Chang Two' Restaurant on the corner of Market Street and pick up a package for me. It should be waiting on the front desk counter. It shouldn't cost more than thirty-six dollars. Rebecca walked to the restaurant. It wasn't far from where she was anyway. Rebecca really hated that law about tax. She paid forty dollars for that small box. She sat down in the restaurant and read the note. She felt like she would do anything to get David back. The clue told her to go to the convenient store to pick up several items. The items were ready for her and paid for so she took them and read the last clue outside the store. Congratulations you are done. And yes that means you have won. In the middle of the town is where this clue leads you. And this was fun for me too.  
Queen Rebecca was puzzled. She read the note again. It was noon and she was very hungry. After Queen Rebecca was finished she decided at Chang Two' Restaurant that she was going to quit. Maybe she was being a big old fool to think she could find David. If the soldiers and guards couldn't how could she? She returned to her carriage that she used to travel around the town that day feeling sad. She gave Gretchen her things and rode home.  
  
Chapter  
4  
The Mysterious  
Photograph  
  
When Queen Rebecca got home she was tired. She went upstairs and went straight to bed. She awoke at three o'clock well rested. She had such a big lunch she wasn't hungry. She left the bedroom and went downstairs to the study to read and found her husband sitting in his chair reading the newspaper again.  
"I swear every time I see you, you're reading that stupid paper! Why don't you read a book or be entertained by the jokers?" said Queen Rebecca.  
"Have you gone of a rocket woman! I refuse to be stupid like you because I read a silly book!" Harry replied by shouted.  
"I am not stupid! And these books are not silly! I cannot believe you said something so awful about me. I should send you to the dungeons for that!"  
"Oh put a sock in it Becky! All you do is babble on about nonsense. And all I hear is blah de blah de blah de blah de blah!" Rebecca started to cry. Oh sorry honey. But do you think I would forget our twenty-fifth anniversary?" Harry said putting down his paper, standing up, and giving her his gift.  
"Oh Harry! I even forgot! I guess I was so busy trying to find David I forgot all about our twenty-fifth anniversary! Thank you!" said Queen Rebecca then she kissed him.  
"Excuse me Queen Rebecca, but this package came for you in the mail this morning." Said Jeffery the butler.  
"What is it?" asked Rebecca curious.  
She opened the package and read the note attached to it. It was from Gretchen thanking her for doing her chores. And told her David was still hidden somewhere in the town square. Rebecca tore up the note and looked at the package that sat on her lap. It was a picture.  
Rebecca took one look and fainted from the shock.  
When she awoke she showed King Harry the picture.  
They set out immediately. When they got to Gretchen's house they pounded on the door until she answered it. They showed her the picture.  
"Well where did you think he was. The last clue told you where he was."  
Rebecca was calm but King Harry was angry.  
"Gretchen the clue said in the middle of the town is where this clue leads you. There was nothing there but a man feeding his sheep, a fountain and an old well." Complained Rebecca  
"Okay do it this way. When you came to my door what was the first word I said." Said Gretchen  
"Well?" answered Rebecca not sure.  
"Bingo." Said Gretchen slamming the door.  
King Harry was so angry her banged the door.  
"Go away!" shouted Gretchen  
Rebecca stayed behind as Harry went looking in the well for David.  
  
Chapter  
  
5  
David! One hour later he returned with David smiling very happily. Rebecca was so happy she held David in her arms and spun around in circles in an open field until she was dizzy.  
  
They thanked Gretchen and went home. The workers were very sad and disappointed. They hated David and his crying. But Rebecca told them that he only cries because he got lonely and needed attention.  
  
David was a wonderful son after that. He never cried for useless things and got alone well with his older sister Holly. When David was five Rebecca had another boy. She named him Daniel. It was the closet name she could think of to David. And this time they gave him all the attention he needed. And still had time for Holly and David.  
One after noon King Harry took David kite flying when he was eight.  
  
King Harry was glad David turned out to be a normal baby after all. He wished he could of spent more time with David when he was a baby. He knew he couldn't make up for it but he tried.  
He even promised Rebecca that he would read books instead of the newspaper all the time.  
Holly liked hanging out with David and Daniel. Even though she had to play boy games with them when they were older she still loved playing with them. When Holly was twelve she met a girl who moved in next door named Victicia. They became best friends. Victicia had a little sister named Christina. Danny liked playing with her. They would play girl games and boy games. And sometimes they would watch TV together.  
  
Months later at the King and Queens Ball they had fun dancing together. They really liked hanging out. And so did Holly and Victicia. King Harry and Queen Rebecca respected each other more and apologized to each other for their behaviour. They stopped arguing also. And they all lived happily ever after!  
The End  
  
Poor Rebecca. When she gives birth to David the crying machine, she never gets any rest and neither can the Palace. David is out of control. King Harry can't stand the crying so when David goes missing the question is where is he? Young David has gone missing and it's up to Queen Rebecca to find out who took him. But all King Harry wants to do is read his newspaper and have nothing to do with David. He even forbids Rebecca from finding him. So Rebecca has to sneak out to find him.  
When on a stormy night a note just suddenly shows up. Rebecca is curious of where it came from and is stunned when she reads it. Someone had found David. But not just anyone. The meanest people of all mean people. The witch Gretchen. But she has hidden him and makes up clues for Rebecca. Can Rebecca find her lost son? Can these clues help her find David?  



End file.
